Dexter's MiniCon
by Thunderstarwarp
Summary: After Dexter uncovers a Minicon he found while excavating a cave. He is to meet Starscream's former leader and it is up to him to save Megaville and the Minicon. A Dexter's Laboratroy and Transformers crossover. Powerpuffs make a small cameo in the end.
1. Cross Over

Dexter's Discovery

By: Matthew Moore

**Chapter 1** Cross over

Dexter was excavating an old cave he found a couple months after the War in Megaville. He saw some old marking of old tribes or something although this was boring him. Because he hoped he might find an artifact of a tribe or something. "What a waste of time! I send a mining crew and I find nothing of interest to anyone! I say this has been-" he was cut off by his computer saying "Dexter, Sensors have discovered a mysterious object in an estimate of five meters in the ground." Dexter walked to his computer monitor scanner and showed a diamond shaped object. There was nothing in the data base about this thing.

"Computer, activate the laser core sample." Dexter ordered. Just then a small white little box like robot on wheels with a mechanical arm came in the cave went to the area of where the computer said it was. It went under the selected area and fired a small cylinder like laser in the ground and life a cylinder of dirt and rocks into itself. Then it releases the dirt and rocks and ejects out of one of the slots the object that was in the ground.

Dexter examined the diamond shaped object. It was light green and had a large "M" on it. It was pretty heavy and saw that it wasn't possible to be of a primitive tribe. As he looked at it he saw things like circuits and so on. He was excided to find an object like that and was hoping the get something to surprise him. "Computer, leave the robots here to keep investigating, take me to the lab." He jumped on top of a jet he made and went home with the object.

Put the object in a large cylinder with probing things and so on. He looked though many things and wasn't sure as to what to do with it. He couldn't tell what it was or how it was used. He then decided to put an electrical charge through it.

He put on some goggles and sat in front of a computer console and pulled down the switch. On top of the cylinder was a electric plug and it fired a three thousand volts of electricity in the strange object.

It started to glow a bright green. Dexter was in aw and kept looking at it but then it stopped and turned back to normal. Dexter got and threw his goggles to the ground. "What a waste of time and energy I don't see how this stupid thing will work! I should just-" He stopped and saw the green diamond object glow again he watched it get brighter and brighter he had to cover his eyes. Then the glowing started to die out. And then the light went straight up in the diamond form then something started to mold in to shape.

When Dexter was finally able to look he saw a small little blue robot inside of the cylinder he put the diamond object in. The robot was about the same size as him and looked like he was a car or something. He sat and looked at the robot. The small little robot looked around the cylinder for a way out. Then the robot started to make some beeping sounds. Dexter looked at the robot and said "What?" The small robot continued to makings sounds and feeling around the glass as Dexter was getting annoyed by it. "Will you shut up of a second?! Let my computer translate." Just then his computer translated the beeping sounds. The monitor showed that it was saying "Who are you? Where am I?" he turned to the robot and said "I am Dexter boy genius! And what and who are you?" The small robot made beeping sounds and according to his computer the robot said "I am a Mini-Con from the planet Cybertron."

Dexter backed away in thinking that Starscream or some other transformer would take him. But wouldn't make sense if it reviled it self and no shows ups to get him. Dexter wasn't really sure what the Mini-Cons were capable of. He also didn't know why the transformers fought over these guys. But then it hit him. He remembers a small red F1 race car that was with Starscream all the time and he remembered that when he linked up to his back it would unleash the power of his mighty Null Laser cannons. Although he is still unsure of what it was it they were fighting for.

He pulled a switch that lifted the cylinder so the Mini-Con could come out. "Explore the lab if you like." Dexter said as he turned around to think about how he was going to repair the power core to increase production of data, items and tools. "Hmm if I power link the cord to-" He was cut off by the Mini-Con transforming in a sports car and attaching itself to one of the machines he was working on. "Hey what are you doing?!" Dexter yelled. Then his computer said "Dexter, Power core now stable able to increase production by twenty percent." Dexter was in aw by his computer's statement and said to him self "Hmm maybe that is what the Mini-Cons were for." He grinned and said to him self "I will finally be able to finish my work on my latest greatest invention I have ever made."


	2. Rediscovery

**Chapter 2** Rediscovery

"Megatron! We have detected a Mini-Con," Demolisher said as the alarms went off in the control room at the Decepticon underwater base on Earth. "Ah, that's impossible all the Mini-cons have revealed themselves already." Armada Cyclones said in disbelief working on a consol next to him, "Maybe not Cyclones, the Mini-cons can reveal themselves at any time. It is possible that a Mini-con can still be out there." Soundwave said to them controlling the navigation computer.

Megatron was in his Generation 1 armor at the time of the alert. Megatron turned his head to them and said "Indeed Decepticons. We must make preparations to retrieve the new Mini-Con." One of the sweeps was in the room and asked "But why? All the other mini-cons are liberated we have no more on our side. What is one more going to prove?"

Megatron grinned and said "One Mini-Con can possibly make all the difference in War. I learned that a long time ago." He then stood up and said "Decepticons pin point the exact location of the Mini-Con and be ready to transport. I will be in the back getting ready." He then left the control.

Soundwave was pin pointing the exact location of the Mini-Con as the others were getting ready to leave. "Wait a minuet! You weren't part of the Micron wars. Why are you coming?" Cyclones asked the sweep as they walked toward the warp gate. "Maybe not, but that doesn't mean I can't go." Cyclones laughed at him and said "I bet you don't even know how to powerlink with a mini-con." Demolisher came beside them and said "I think Cyclones is right, you don't have experience with the Mini-cons as we have." The sweep grew angry and said "I will get this Mini-con I can prove to you that I can use one." Cyclones just laughed as Demolisher thought he had just lost it.

Just then through the large door walked in Tidal Wave. The large warship transformer walked next them. Cyclones continued to walk with Tidal Wave and said "Besides we don't need you anyway. We have this big guy to take care of anything that will come in our way." Tidal Wave walked in the warp gate and said "Tidal Wave ready to exterminate intruding Autobots."

Just then Megatron walked back into the room they were in with in his Micron armor. His mini-con leader-1 was behind him. "I am sorry, But I am go to have to with Cyclones and Demolisher on this one. Only we know how to wield the power of the Mini-cons." The sweep went in front of Megatron and said "Please Megatron let me come along. I can show the superior power of me if I have a Mini-Con." Megatron gave a smirk and said to him "You are starting to annoy me! I gave you an order to stay here and I expect you to follow it!" Megatron walked right past him.

Demolisher, Cyclones, Tidal Wave and Megatron walked on to the warp gate and waited for Soundwave to teleport them. "Warp Gate operational. Ready to teleport to the surface one mile from the human civilization Megaville." He said as he activated the warp gate. The four of them glowed then teleported out of the base.

"Why didn't Megatron let me go retrieve the Mini-con?" The sweep asked turning to Soundwave. Soundwave continued to work on the computer and responded "We are not capable of powerlinking with a Mini-con. Those four are the only ones here capable of powerlinking to a Mini-con in base." The sweep just got angry and left the control room. Soundwave didn't show much care for him or the Mini-con.


	3. The Dexo Robo Transformer

**Chapter 3** The Dexo Robo Transformer

After Dexter saw how the Mini-con was able to powerlink on to his machines he was able to tell that was the reason why the transformers were fighting over them. But he found it strange that the mini-con wasn't uncovered before he found it. The mini-con is a dark blue sports car with a green optic ban.

He took the Mini-con to see his Giant Dexo Robo. The Mini-con looked up to see it. It was large white robot with a yellow core in the center of it torso, had the large glasses as the eyes, and purple arms. The Mini-con just started to make the beeping sounds again and turned to Dexter. Once again Dexter had a problem understanding the robot and turned to his computer to translate. His computer showed the words: Who is this robot?

"Ah a good question my android friend. This is my giant Dexo Robo, one of my favorite and most powerful robots." Dexter responded to the Mini-con. The Mini-con once again started to make the annoying beeping sounds. Dexter looked at the monitor and it said: What is he doing? Dexter turned his head to the Mini-con and responded "He has been deactivated right now. I am trying to make him a transformer. But I can't find the proper alternate vehicle mode for his design."

Dexter then walked to the large monitor showing a list of vehicles with the Mini-con behind him and said "You see the giant Dexo Robo is not capable of becoming a jet, a tank, any kind of car, or any other military vehicle for that matter." The Mini-con continued to look at the monitor and did its beeping sounds again. His monitor translated it to be saying "What is he now?"

Dexter walked away from the monitor and said "He doesn't have one." Then he stopped realizing that he never knew what this android's name was. "Hey what is your name?" The Mini-con remained silent and stared at him. He was getting tried of waiting for an answer and said "How about I call you… máquina that is Spanish for machine." The blue Mini-con seemed to like the name and started to make a pleasurable beeping sound that the computer was unable to translate.

"Okay, Okay you like your name just be quite!" Dexter said covering his ears. The Mini-con finally shut up after he said that. Just then alarms went off. Then a voice from his computer said "Dexter, four giant robots have been detected." Dexter ran toward his main computer monitor and it showed four robots. One looked like a tank, another like a aircraft carrier, another like a multi missal vehicle, and the other looked like a helicopter.

"Computer! Where are they located?" Dexter demanded. His computer started to search show colored lines and then his computer said "Dexter, my sensors have detected them approximately one mile from Megaville." Dexter then said demanded "Computer, reactivate the Giant Dexo Robo!"

He ran toward his robot suited up and ready to go. As he went to the elevator his Mini-con was on top of him. "Máquina! You are staying here!" Dexter demanded. The Mini-con refused to get off. Dexter growled and said "Fine! But don't blame me when you are blasted with a laser!"

The Mini-con was on the Dexo Robo's shoulder as it lifted of. It came out from underground and he flew toward the outskirts of Megaville to see the four giant robots.


	4. Dexter vs The Decepticons

**Chapter 4** Dexter vs. the Decepticons

The Decepticons were teleported to a small green area filled with trees and other things. They could tell that the warp gate could only get them so far from the mini-con.

"Because the warp gate only got us so far from the Mini-con it is best that we separate in different locations. Tidal Wave, you go north, Cyclonus, Demolisher you go south toward the city I will go east." Megatron ordered as he transformed.

"Yes mighty Megatron." Tidal Wave said transforming into his warship mode and flying north.

Cyclonus and Demolisher transformed in their vehicle modes and started to head south. As Megatron started ride toward east.

Dexter flew over the city with his mini-con heading to the outskirts. He was sure that they were the transformers Starscream once told him about a race that wants control over the universe. He couldn't remember what they were called right now but he knew one thing. And that was because they wanted the Mini-con. One thing Dexter was not going to let them have, although it puzzled him to why the Mini-con wanted to come along.

"Dexter, two robots are on the way to the city." His computer told him.

"What!" Dexter said in surprise. He then grabbed a switch in front of him and made him go to high speeds to go to the sight.

"You know I am surprised that the Autobots have not responded to the reviving of the Mini-con." Demolisher said.

"Yeah, hey who cares once we get the Mini-con it could be the changing of the war." Cyclonus said with little concern

Just then a white robot about the size of Megatron landed in front of them. They both were blown back from the impact of robot landing Demolisher flew back and transformed back to robot mode as Cyclonus lost control in the air till he eventually he transformed.

Dexter was right they were transformers. He stood ready as the others were getting up.

"Alright you transformer scum, leave here and I won't have to destroy you." Dexter threatened.

"Who is this Autobot? I have never seen him before." Demolisher said turning to Cyclonus.

"Yeah, who are anyway?!" Cyclonus asked looking straight forward the large white and black robot.

"I am no Autobot. I am Dexter boy genius! And you chose the wrong day to mess with this Mini-con!" Dexter proudly proclaimed.

Just then Cyclonus and Demolisher saw the mini-con on his shoulder. "Alright let double this robot and take the mini-con." Cyclonus suggested talking to Demolisher. "Right! Let's do it." Demolisher said as they both transformed ready to attack the large white robot.

Dexter put out his palms and fired lasers at them. He hit Demolisher but missed Cyclonus. Cyclones moved it fast firing machine guns at him but had little effect against Dexter's armor. Dexter continued to try to shoot him down but Cyclonus was able to dodge them.

Just then Demolisher fired a brigade of lasers at his back. Dexter tried his best to stay up as he was surrounded and he was betting attack every where.

"I am not going down like this!" Dexter screamed making his robot fly into the air avoiding gun fire. He put his arms out fired his rocket power fists and controlled them. He made one his punch Cyclonus while in helicopter mode. The large fist smashed his inner works making him crash. Demolisher saw the fist coming toward him, he transformed to robot mode to get away but he was hit hard in back smashing it disabling him from transforming or uses his weapons. He landed next to Cyclonus.

The fist of his robot returned back to it arms then flew in the air. He fired hundreds of laser blasts from his robot's palms while they were on the ground to making they wouldn't get up. He was breathing hard after he stopped.

"Finally, now to find the transformers." Dexter said to himself.

"Impressive, humanoid Dexter." said a green tank looking figure came from the trees.

"Who are you?" Dexter asked turning to see him in the trees see a big green and gray transformer.

"I am Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. I have watched your little charade with my men and I have to most impressive for a human creation. But I have to tell you it means nothing against me. So hand over the mini-con and no one gets hurt." Megatron order Dexter.

"No, I am Dexter boy genius and it will take more than you stupid robots to stop me."

Megatron chuckled at Dexter bravery and thought that all he had to be was a real robot and he would have made a good Autobot.

"Alright humanoid Dexter I am ready for your worst." Megatron chuckled watching him get ready to fight.


	5. Dexter vs Megatron

**Chapter 5** Dexter vs. Megatron

"Wait! I know you! Starscream told me about you and the Decepticons!" Dexter yelled finally remembered.

"Ah, So I see you have met my good for nothing traitor…Starscream" Megatron sounding surprised but really wasn't.

"Enough talk, now hand over the Mini-con and I may let you live." Megatron said holding his hand out.

"Never!" Dexter yelled rushing him.

"About time." Megatron growled as he getting ready to counterattack.

Dexter ran in full speed toward Megatron and attempted to punch him in the face. Megatron ducked and his fist went through his horns. Megatron then punched Dexter in the abdomen making him fly back and falling on his back. Megatron started to walk toward him.

"You humans are as weak in machines as you are without them. You bore me human." Megatron said waling closer.

Dexter remained silent as Megatron got closer trying to come up with a plan to defeat Megatron. Then he got when seeing him get closer.

While still on the ground Dexter rolled to the left lifted him self up quickly, turned toward him and fired his rocked powered fists. Megatron didn't expect it. One fist hit him in the stomach as the other fist hit him in the face while grabbing his stomach from the first hit. After his fist returned to their arms Dexter ran toward him attempting to jump kick him. Megatron saw him coming as he lifted his head. He then transformed to vehicle mode in which Dexter jumped right over him. After Dexter went over him he turned his cannon toward Dexter's back.

"This will teach that pathetic human." Megatron said to him self aiming the cannon.

Megatron then fired and hit Dexter in the back blowing a hole in Dexter's robot's back. He landed face down to the ground.

Dexter looked toward his computer robots scanners and said "Computer, damage report."

"Dexter, we have lost the recharge unit. It will not be able to recharge if that is not repaired."

"Good thing that it is the least of my problems." Dexter said trying to get his robot standing.

When he got up he saw Megatron transforming back to robot mode. Megatron help out his hand it showed a small white robot. Dexter was confused and just looked at Megatron as Megatron cracked a small smile.

"You will now see what happens when get in the way of what is mine! Leader 1 Powerlink" Megatron yelled as he threw the little while robot in the air.

The small white robot transformed into a duel barreled vehicle and then landed on Megatron's back and then his side cannon went in front of him.

"I will like to see your Earth machine survive this!" Megatron said believing it was over.

Dexter started to hesitate he didn't know what to do or how to stop him.

"Adios Humanoid Dexter!" Megatron yelled firing his powerful cannon.

Dexter just jumped into the air as high as he could and watched the beam hit a mountain nearby nearly destroying it completely. Dexter saw the immense power of Megatron's cannon and saw that he was clearly no match when it came to firepower.

"You are starting to annoy me human!" Megatron yelled realizing that Dexter dodged it.

Dexter was still in the air still not sure what to do. He used his best moves against him and he knew that he couldn't use missals without the city getting hit. Dexter started to lose hope that he would survive this much less stop him. Just then he heard the beeping sounds of his Mini-Con. Dexter didn't even look at his translator computer because knew what he was saying.

"That's it…That's it!" Dexter yelled landing a distance from Megatron.

"Hmph, We'll see human." Megatron growled.

Dexter held his left arm out and yelled "Máquina, Powerlink!"

The small blue Mini-con transformed into vehicle mode and powerlink to his left arm. Dexter's left hand went inside the arm and from the under the arm came up a large laser cannon. The laser cannon he installed a long time ago but was unable to use it because he couldn't make it fire or come out properly.

"Now, Megatron experience the power of Dexter's Nitrogen plasma powered laser cannon!" Dexter yelled aiming his new weapon.

We'll see about that!" Megatron yelled about to fire again.

Megatron fired the pink blast as Dexter charged his laser cannon and fired at full power. Dexter's laser fired a shining blue laser with the white plasma energy going trough the middle of the beam. The laser went right through Megatron's blast and went straight toward him. Megatron noticed the beam was coming straight to him. Megatron dodged the blast but the impact from the blast hit him hard.

"Well, Megatron you leave along with your stupid friends and I will go easy on you." Dexter snickered seeing that he finally had the upper hand on the situation. Megatron just growled at Dexter as he turned around to see him.

Just then a brigade of lasers came in front of them. They both turned to see Tidal Wave aiming at Dexter.

Dexter backed away from the sight of the much larger transformer from the rest of them.

"Now who is going to have to go easy human." Megatron said laughing "Destroy that humanoid Dexter!"

"Tidal Wave destroy humanoid Dexter!" Tidal Wave yelled walking toward him ready to fire.

Dexter started to walk back unsure if he could stop him.


	6. PL Dexter vs PL Megatron

**Chapter 6** Powerlinked Dexter vs. Powerlinked Megatron

Dexter backed away as Tidal Wave aimed many of his guns at him. He looked up at the large heavily armed transformer and was able to tell that Tidal Wave's armor was definitely stronger than Megatron's and the other Decepticons.

Dexter then jumped back as Tidal Waves about to fire. He aimed his new weapon toward the warship transformer. As it began to charge Tidal Wave slid his left arm around hitting Dexter out of the way before he could fire his new weapon. As Dexter got up and Tidal Wave fired a brigade of lasers but he was able fly into the air avoiding the blasts. Tidal Wave was still firing at him while in the air.

Dexter realized that he wouldn't be able to charge his Mini-con weapon powerful enough to even hurt Tidal Wave with the way he firing his lasers. But he had one weapon he was sure to work but he knew it would be best to find a weak spot first.

Using the hand he still had he fired his palm lasers at him and flying all around him. At first it seemed pointless to try to find one but with luck he hit one of Tidal Waves optics. Tidal Wave stopped firing for a moment but then continued to fire.

"Yeah! That's it!" Dexter yelled excided.

Then flew around in a circle around Tidal Wave then flew high into the air out of Tidal Wave's lasers range. Dexter saw Tidal Wave flying to him. Just then Dexter typed in on the small key pad 'P' 'E' and 'Z'

Dexter's Robot's head popped out and four large missals piled on top of each other came from under his head. He locked on to Tidal Wave's head as he flew closer.

"Target locked! Time to go Decepticon!" Dexter yelled.

The four missals fired and they all headed toward Tidal Wave's head. The missals hit Tidal Wave and stopped coming and started to fall back toward the ground as his head was smoking and he was groaning. His robot's head went back into place and flew down just as Tidal Wave hit the ground.

Megatron backed away in disbelief that Dexter actually defeated Tidal Wave on his own. He watched as Dexter landed like nothing had happened.

"Now what Megatron?" Dexter asked confidently.

"This is not over!" Megatron yelled.

"Then who are you going to send? You only brought three of your men in which I have defeated."

"Hmph, This battle is only getting started. Tidal Wave, powerlink!"

Just then Tidal Wave split into pieces. His large arms attached to Megatron's as the his back cannon coming in front of him as the back of Tidal Wave attached to Megatron's back. Dexter watched as Megatron powerlinked to Tidal Wave and started to get concerned. He used up all his weapons and Megatron now knew what his robot was capable of. He had no more missals, he knew his laser wouldn't do anything and his new weapon would take too long to charge for it to do real damage against him.

"I have to say this has been enjoyable Dexter, but I want that Mini-con and

I don't have all day. Now hand over the Mini-con and if I am in a good mood I may let you live." Megatron threatened.

"It will take more than powerlinking with another transformer to make me give up this Mini-con!" Dexter yelled standing his ground.

"Ha, you really are stubborn aren't you? You remind me of a young Autobot. Here I go!" Megatron yelled flying toward him.

Dexter attempted to dodge it but Megatron was too fast with Tidal Wave's arms. Dexter fell on his back. Megatron was about to smash his head with one of his arms into Dexter but he moved before he could hit him. Dexter jumped back to avoid Megatron but he flew toward him again and rammed him hard making Dexter fly back. Dexter then flew to the air as Megatron still came after him. Dexter couldn't lose him.

"What is the matter Dexter? Have you finally seen that you can't stop me?" Megatron said looking at him.

Dexter didn't want to admit defeat especially when so much was at stake. Dexter flew as fast as he could toward Megatron and he went to punch him hard. Megatron blocked it with one of Tidal Wave's arms.

"Is that the best you can do now Dexter? After humiliating my men and I this all you can take?" Megatron snickered.

Megatron then used his other arm and punched Dexter in stomach making go up higher in the sky. Then while Dexter still trying to regain control of his robot Megatron flew in front of him and rammed him toward the ground. Dexter hit the ground hard and was in bad shape. Cracks with fluids coming out of them and other forms of damage were all over his robot's body. Dexter was barely able to move his robot anymore. Just then Megatron landed in front of Dexter and walked toward him slowly and picked him up by the neck of his robot with one of Tidal Wave's arms.

"You have failed Dexter. Now you pay for insolents with your life." Megatron said with a low voice.

Megatron placed Dexter in front of his cannon ready to blow him away.

"Bye Dexter." Megatron said to him before he was about to fire.

Just then he on the bottom edges of his optics he saw a blue glow as he was about to blow Dexter away. He finally looked down to Dexter's new weapon fully charged. Megatron let go of Dexter to get away. But as soon as he released his neck, Dexter's blue laser cannon fired and hit Megatron directly in the abdomen piercing a hole into him and into Tidal Wave's armor on his back. Megatron flew back in with a hole in the middle of him. Dexter fell on the ground because of the recoil of the Cannon.

Megatron could hardly move but put his head looking at Dexter's robot.

"You'll…pay for…this…Dexter! Decepticons…retreat." Megatron ordered in groaning angry voice.

All the Decepticons including Megatron teleported back to the base with the warp gate.

Dexter was still inside his robot exhausted and relived that he actually stopped the Decepticons, saved the city and protected the Mini-con.


	7. An Exception

**Chapter 7** An exception

Dexter was sitting in the chair looking up because his robot was still on the ground facing up and didn't want to get up because of how tired he was. Just then he heard Máquina removing himself from the Dexo Robo and the weapon it unleashed returning back in the robot. He could hear him open the hatch door on the top of his robot's head. Dexter looked up to see the Mini-Con holding his hand out to help him out. The Mini-con helped Dexter pull himself. After he got out stopped and looked at the Mini-con.

"We did it! We stopped the Decepticons!" Dexter yelled in excitement.

The Mini-Con started to make joyful beeping sounds for their success.

"Ah we saved Megaville and I protected you and it was all because of my genius and your unique powerlinking ability."

The Mini-con continued to make joyful beeping sounds.

Just then he heard something coming and they saw a red void. It open up and three other transformers came out. Dexter recognized one of them and grew angry.

"Starscream! It's about time you and your Autobot friends show up! I have been here fighting four Decepticons and you arrive just after I am done! I could have used your help you know!" Dexter yelled seeing them.

At first Starscream didn't recognize him but after turning to him he remembered that it was one of the humans he fought with back during the War in Megaville.

"The warp gate malfunctioned! We had to repair it and only hope that the Decepticons haven't discovered the Mini-con." Starscream responded.

The other two transformers were Optimus Prime and Jetfire.

Optimus looked down to the human and saw his robot was in bad shape.

"You fight the Decepticons on your own?" Optimus asked.

"No, it was I and this Mini-Con who helped me stop Megatron and the other Decepticons."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, back up. You mean to tell us that you actually fought alone against four Decepticons?" Jetfire asked in disbelief.

"Yes! I fought a transforming helicopter, a transforming missal vehicle, some sort of transforming warship, and Megatron!"

"Okay, okay, sorry I asked."

"You fought Megatron, Cyclonus, Demolisher, and Tidal Wave?" Starscream asked.

"Yes." Dexter responded.

Optimus then noticed the little Mini-con walking next to Dexter and was able to tell that was the one that recently reviled itself.

"We thank you for finding and protecting this Mini-con." Optimus said then continued "We'll be taking him back to the base.

As Optimus took his hand out for the Mini-con to jump onto, the Mini-con refused to go on.

"Huh?" Optimus said confusion.

"The Mini-con doesn't want to come with us?" Jetfire asked in confusion.

"Hmm" Starscream said also curious.

Optimus turned his attention to the human and said "Who are you?"

"I am Dexter boy genius! And it seems the Mini-con wants to stay with me." Dexter responded.

"Is that a good idea Optimus? Leaving a Mini-con under the supervision of a human child?" Jetfire asked.

Optimus sighed and wasn't sure if removing the Mini-con from the human that he bonded with was a smart idea. He turned to the robot that he could tell that Dexter used to fight them off. If he was able fight four Decepticons on his own, he could tell that he would be able to protect the Mini-con when something worse happens and the Mini-con seems to have bonded with his founder so he saw no harm.

"Dexter." Optimus said knelling down to him "If you believe that you can protect this Mini-con on your own, he may stay with you."

"I believe that I Dexter can handle the duty of this Mini-con and its safety." Dexter responded to Optimus.

"Then it is settled, the Mini-con will stay Dexter."

Máquina once again made joyful beeping sounds to Optimus's decision.

Starscream just snickered at the whole thing. He remembered when he saw the humans kids with Mini-cons they called their own because they were always with them. But it seems that Dexter was officially the first human to actually have his own Mini-con.

Starscream and Jetfire entered the red void to return to their base. Optimus stopped before entering.

"You need to send your robot somewhere to get repaired?" Optimus offered.

"No, I got a way to transport my robot to my own place for repairs." Dexter responded.

Optimus nodded and entered the red void to transport back to the base. Máquina looked at Dexter then to his robot and started making the beeping sounds again.

Dexter remained silent took out a communicator, flipped it open and said "Blossom, can you do me a favor?"


	8. R & R

**Chapter 8** R & R (Repair and Revenge)

Megatron along with the other Decepticons were in repair bay doing serious repairs on all of them. But they mostly focused on Megatron because of the hole made by being shot close range with a laser cannon. After doing all the main repairs the medic bots left Megatron alone.

"I will get that human and he will pay!" Megatron yelled to himself still lying there.

"That human is definitely not the same as others."

He then thought about Dexter and the Mini-con. Dexter's machine was able to powerlink with the Mini-con. But how was it possible? It was an Earth created machine, how could a Mini-con powerlink to an Earth robot? It pondered Megatron beyond belief that it was possible.

Could Dexter actually make a robot that had the parts necessary to powerlink to a Mini-con? Or was it a transformer just remanufactured from Earth parts? Megatron then decided to forget how it powerlinked and just focused on the human himself. He no longer cared for the Mini-con but revenge on Dexter for his humiliation.

---

The other Decepticons were in a separate medical bay from Megatron's and were all in the same room on metal beds for repairs.

"Ha, I see that not even a Decepticon from the Micron wars can capture a Mini-con!" The sweep said laughing at Cyclonus and the others.

"O Yeah, like you would have done any better!" Cyclonus yelled lying on the Medical bed.

"Oh come on, you fought against a robot controlled by a human child."

"I would love to see you fight against that human alone and you would see."

"Cyclonus is right! If Megatron or Tidal Wave couldn't stop him I doubt that your entire fleet of Sweeps would be able to." Demolisher argued.

"I guess the Autobots saw that the humans don't need to be protected anymore. They can defend themselves now." The sweep brought up.

"Yeah, I wonder why the Autobots never showed up to retrieve the Mini-con." Cyclonus said in wonder.


	9. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Thanks to Blossom and her sisters, they were able to bring Dexter's Robot back to his lab for repairs. Dexter with his computer and his Mini-con they were able to repair the Giant Dexo Robo within the week.

Dexter enjoys having his new robot friend around now. Over time he was able to understand the Mini-con without his computer translating. Máquina also to enjoys being with his founder. Máquina is now Dexter's lab assistant and helps him repair his lab or experiment or whatever he may need. And Dexter will also aid the Mini-con in whatever he can if he needs too. They together are ready to fight Megatron or any other threat that faces them.

---

Megatron is fully repaired and is now searching for Dexter for his revenge for his humiliation. Still mostly focused on the war with the Autobots, he is ready to find and kill Dexter.


End file.
